Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for closing a fillable collecting tank, particularly a fillable collecting tank of a heat exchanger for storing a fluid. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a heat exchanger.
Description of the Background Art
Collecting tanks of heat exchangers are used for the intake, distribution, storage, and/or discharge of media. In this regard, collecting tanks are used in the conventional art, which are provided with a connecting piece and can be closed with a screw-on and thereby removable plastic cover.
Other heat exchangers are connected by means of the provided connecting pieces to tubes or pipes, so that sealing of the collecting tank is therefore unnecessary.
Other collecting tanks are provided with valves which are closed after filling. This is not suitable for large-scale use, however, because it is very involved and costly.